Final Fantasy 8: Black Ops
by Solid Snake
Summary: Squalls Black Opts team captures the new president of estar and his brother takes over estar and declares war on the world.


Prelude: A Midnight Steal.  
  
By: Lucas King  
  
Estar City. Midnight. The city that never sleeps. Especially the presidentional palace. That building was the most brightly lit building in the city and it was lit twenty-four, seven. It was also the most guarded and secured building on the entire planet, until today. No attempt ever had been able to successfully break into the presidentional palace. The place did have one weakness that not too many people knew about. The roof had only a few guards, since the main entrance was the only reasonable entrance. Most of the guards were stationed there. No one would even think of an assault on the roof, so not too many guard were stationed there. It was mostly a disciplinary station, for the soldiers that screwed up or just made an officer mad.  
  
Unaware to anyone on the ground or even on the roof, three small figures, with parachutes, were floating High above the palace. All three were wearing black ops uniforms, with black face pant and silenced MSK strapped to their back and a black combat helmet. All expect one. This person had the MSK, but a long black sheaf was also strapped to his back. The three men floated down closer to the palace. As they neared the roof, the lead man withdrew his MSK from his back and brought it up to his face. He pressed a button on the side of the gun and a red laser beam shot out and landed on the side of the first soldier's head. The soldier was unaware that he was being targeted and just stood there. He aimed carefully and then pulled the trigger. The bullet found its target and the guard fell to the ground. None of the guards had heard the shot or the guard falling the ground. The man quickly did the same to the rest of the guards, without raising an alarm. The three men landed quietly and quickly disposed of their parachutes. The third man ran around and placed explosives in random spots.  
  
"Man check," Said the second man.  
  
"Zell check," said the third man.  
  
"Irvine check," said the first man.  
  
"Squall check," said the second man.  
  
Squall, Irvine, and Zell withdrew their MSK and headed for the roofs door. The moved through quickly and quietly. On the way down they passed the switchboard for the buildings power.  
  
"Night Vision on," ordered squall.  
  
The three men clicked their night vision goggles into place and zell flipped the switch for the main power. The whole building went dark. No one could see a thing, except the three of them. The whole building went on alarm, but squall, Irvine, and zell were already flying through the hallways, taking out any guards stumbling along in the dark. Within a few minutes they had made their way to a pair of large doors. They crashed through them and dove for cover has two guards in the room were trying to protect the man they had come for; President Kazza. Without light or the aid of N.V.G, the guards shot blindly in the dark, and were quickly disposed of. Squall and zell ran over behind the bed where the president was hiding. A loyal soldier, that was hiding with the president, lung at squall. Squall caught him and flipped him. The guard picked himself up and lunged at squall again. Squall sidestepped and grabbed the large object strapped to his back. He unclicked the latch and withdrew his gunblade. As the soldier stumbled by, squall brought the gunblade down at an arch and struck the man across the back. The soldier cried out and fell to the floor dead. Squall put his gunblade back into his sheaf and withdrew a piano wire from his gear. The president tried to get away, but zell punched him right in the face sending him flipping over the bed and onto the floor. Squall wrapped the piano wire around the president's neck and squeezed tight. Kazza tried to get free, but squall tightened his grip and Kazza submitted. By now the whole of estar was aware of them being there and they could hear an alarm blasting. They ran as quickly as they could back up to the roof. Surprisingly, they did not meet any soldiers on the way. As they emerged from the door onto the roof, a helicopter was just landing for them. Squall and zell forced the president onto the copter, while Irvine laid down cover rife for them as soldiers came chasing after them. Other SeeDs were waiting on the copter and helped with the cover fire as squall and zell got the president onto the copter.  
  
"Lets go, lets go!" Yelled Squall.  
  
Irvine turned and ran. More soldiers came out and opened fire on the copter, but were quickly taken out by the SeeDs. Irvine was feet from the copter when a bunch more of soldiers came running out and opened fire. Irvine yelled and fell forward as a bullet struck his back. He fell right into the arms of squall and zell. They pulled him up into the copter, as the helicopter lifted off. The estar solider continued firing at them, but couldn't seem to hit them. As they got higher, zell pulled a little black box from his gear and pushed a red button on the front. The bombs that he had planted on the roof exploded, sending the soldiers there flying in all directions. The roof went up in a ball of fire. All who were looking squinted from the bright flash as the roof went up in a blaze of glory. Squall grabbed his radio of his shoulder and flicked it on.  
  
"Eagle One, the chickens been cooked," Said Squall.  
  
"Roger that Black Hawk," Came the voice, over the radio.  
  
  
  
Author Notes: this is my first Fan fiction. I already have 50 pages written and I need to type them up. Let me know what you think. 


End file.
